


Overload

by Elensule



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Temperature Play, blindfold (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Tony works too hard. Steve knows how to help him unwind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5
> 
> Prompts blindfold, temperature play
> 
> I don't think there's any TW here but let me know if there are some needed. Thanks!

"Steve, please. It's been forty five hours since he's come out from the lab." Pepper's voice was genuinely worried. "He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't come up and get some sleep." 

Steve frowned; generally Tony took better care of himself than that lately; he'd gone on so few engineering benders that Steve had genuinely started to believe that he'd broken the habit. Unfortunately, it seemed he was wrong. A quick count in his head revealed that it was the anniversary week of Obie's death; Steve swore softly. "I'll take care of it, Ms. Potts," he promised earnestly.

Down in the lab, Tony's music blared. Steve reached for the light switch and flicked it off, plunging the room into darkness, lit only by the light of Tony's computer screens. "FRIDAY, music please," Steve said, cutting off Tony's outraged 'hey!'. The AI obediently killed he metal, leaving the room in silence. 

"You broke our agreement, Tony," Steve said, voice sinking a little in disappointment. "You promised me that if you felt like you couldn't handle things, you'd come to me. You were doing so well."

Tony frowned, face lit by the floating outline of his work. "I'm doing fine," he said flatly. Steve snorted softly. "Fine? So fine that you've been down here for nearly two days without sleep? I don't call that fine, Tony."

"Yeah, well I don't remember asking you." 

Steve made a small tsking noise in the back of his throat. "You did, Tony, three months ago, when we made our agreement. When you promised me that you'd let me help you." He crossed the room in a few long strides, his night vision better than Tony's and allowing him to avoid the detritus on the floor of the lab. "So what we're going to do is go upstairs and I'm going to help you relax. And in a few hours, after you've had some sleep and some food, then we'll talk about some new boundaries for the lab." He settled a warm hand on the back of Tony's neck. "Understand?"

Tony swallowed; Steve looked so powerful and strong in the faint light. He nodded, and let Steve bundle him out of the lab and into the elevator. FRIDAY kept the lights out ahead of them; despite straining his eyes, Tony couldn't see anything. In the bedroom they shared, Tony once again found himself under Steve's thrall, letting himself be undressed and laid out on the bed. "I don't see what this is going to do," he complained. "I won't be able to sleep."

"Tony. Trust me," Steve admonished, warmly chiding. Then he disappeared into the kitchenette. Tony stared into the darkness, not sure what else to do with himself.  
Steve returned a few minutes later, smiling warmly in the dimness to see Tony hadn't moved. "Good boy, Tony. Now... Close your eyes."

"Steve, I'm not going to be able to sleep..."

"I didn't say sleep, I said close your eyes. I'm going to help you to relax."

Tony snorted softly, but obediently closed his eyes. A moment later Steve's hands were on him, stroking softly along his skin. Tony blew out a sigh. He'd forgotten how nice it felt just to be touched. Steve knew exactly how to touch him to make him sing, and soon Tony grew hard, stretching out and giving Steve as much space as he could.

The first touch of ice on his chest made him yowl, eyes flying open to see nothing but blackness. Above him, Steve chuckled. "Eyes closed, Tony," he said. Tony reluctantly obeyed, letting Steve continue tracing patterns across his chest with the sharp edge of the ice cube. A moment later he followed them with his tongue, the heat a line of flame along his chilled skin. 

"Fuck," he muttered, clenching his hands in the blankets. Steve's touches faded into one another; heat, cold, gentle, firm, until Tony lost any chance at predicting them. When the ice cube trailed briefly up his cock, Tony was too lost to do more than cry out and arch, begging for more sensation, for anything.

"I'm going to blow you now, Tony," Steve said, and that was the only warning Tony got before Steve swallowed him down. His mouth was cold; frigid. A small part of Tony recognized that he must've been sucking on an ice cube. The much larger part of Tony simply couldn't rationalize the feeling of coolness where there should be heat. It warmed quickly, though, and Steve's talented hands continued to draw music from Tony until he came with a cry.

"Good boy," Steve said, satisfied, as he pulled away. "You're such a good boy, Tony." The warm cloth he used to clean Tony up was soft and soothing. True to his word, Steve gently tucked Tony in. Tony whimpered softly as the bed tipped, but Steve hushed him. "I'm just dropping the cloth in the laundry." He returned a moment later to pull Tony close. "I've got you," he murmured. "You're alright."

Tony huffed a laugh, nuzzling sleepily closer. "Best sleep aid ever," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
